


El nombre

by GeoHatake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español, M/M, kingdom hearts - Freeform, spanish fic, xemnsai spanish, xemsai español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoHatake/pseuds/GeoHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De pronto recordé esta escena, y mezclado con mi mente enferma de yaoi, dio lugar a este parrafito.</p>
    </blockquote>





	El nombre

**Author's Note:**

> De pronto recordé esta escena, y mezclado con mi mente enferma de yaoi, dio lugar a este parrafito.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de nuestro jefe?-dijo Axel mirando a Roxas.  
Antes de que este último pudiese responder un grito resonó en todo el castillo, proveniente de la habitación del jefe, el grito sólo decía “Xemnas”, era una mezcla entre grito y gemido.  
Todos los que había en el salón se quedaron mirando al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones durante unos minutos antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.  
Roxas entonces se volteó para mirar a Axel.  
-Creo que Saïx se lo sabe… -murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente y algo sonrojado. El rubio era el más joven y nuevo en la Organización así que no estaba acostumbrado ni a esos sonidos ni a tener que oírlos al menos dos veces diarias, ya que, por si fuese poco, su habitación colindaba con la de Xemnas.


End file.
